¿Amigos? Amigos
by deanloveshizpizzaman
Summary: Au; Kidlock. En el que Sherlock encuentra un amigo y John conoce al niño más extraño pero fascinante.


Esta es mi primer historia Johnlock, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo difruté escribiéndola, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, realmente quisiera sabe que opinan de esto. :)

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sir Arthur ConanDoyle, yo solo los tomo prestados con el simple fin de entretener al fandom.  
Beta: No tengo, así que discúlpenme por los errores.

La primer vez que se encontraron fue en el hospital, su madre lo había llevado casi inmediatamente después de haber aparecido en la recamara de sus padres quejándose de un dolor muy fuerte de cabecita y casi con lagrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Al salir de la oficina del doctor Stevenson su madre había ido a comprar el medicamento de John y bastante firmeza le había dicho que no se moviera de ahí y que por ningún motivo hablara con desconocidos, el rubio se había limitado a asentir con su cabecita sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

Al principio había sentido miedo cuando su madre le había dicho que no iba a poder ir así a clase y lo llevaría al doctor en cuanto dejaran a su hermana en la escuela. En el camino al hospital el pequeño no pudo evitar divagar pensando en lo molesto que era ir al doctor, aunque bueno en realidad todos eso raros instrumentos que usaban esas personas con bata blanca le parecían bastante divertidos y raros lo malo era en estar tomando constantemente esos jarabes con sabor horrible.

-¿Señora Holmes? Es su turno, ya puede pasar.- La voz de una joven enfermera lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. John giró el rostro hacia la que de acuerdo a lo que enfermera había dicho, era la señora Holmes.

-Sherlock, por favor no te vayas a mover de aquí.- La mujer le había dicho a un niño de cabello obscuro y rizado con una mueca y casi en un tono de suplica que había sorprendido al pequeño rubio, como si pensara que el niño era algún tipo de amenaza. Lo que dejaba completamente confundido a John porque en realidad parecía muy tranquilo, en realidad mucho más tranquilo que otros niños de su misma edad.

-Aburrido.- Murmuró el de cabello rizado no muy alto pero lo suficiente como para que John lo escuchara y suspiraba dramáticamente mientras bajaba la vista.

Después de unos minutos John hizo el amago de voltear a ver al pelinegro con discreción, parecía bastante triste y tenía una expresión de incomodidad tal vez debido a que estaba ahí solo y rodeado de gente extraña, supuso John.

El rubio dudó un poco antes de decidirse a acercarse al niño de cabello rizado, pero se bajó de la silla con un poco de dificultad mientras pensaba en que decirle, John normalmente era muy bueno hablando con la gente y se le conocía como un niño muy sociable y extrovertido, pero aquel chico lo intimidaba un poco con esos ojos grises tan frios.

Nervioso y al encontrarse ya frente a él, la voz sin aparente emoción del pelinegro lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

–¿Tu madre no te dijo que no hablaras con extraños antes de irse?-

El rubio se vio incómodamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada…-John respondió mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

– No aún.- Sherlock lo cortó mirándolo fijamente con esos increíbles ojos- Pero sé que estabas apunto de intentar iniciar una plática con las típicas preguntas que la gente aburrida hace, porque creíste que estaba…- Se pauso por un momento mientras ponía una expresión como de estar descifrando algo- Triste ó algo similar y por tal razón creíste que necesitaba compañía ó más bien: Tu compañía. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme a mí ¿qué te hace tan especial para creer eso? Pero aún asi te decidiste a acercarte y por lo que veo estabas dudoso a juzgar por tu forma de caminar al acercarte, ¿me equivoco?-.

John se quedó estupefacto ante lo dicho por Sherlock, y este último había estado esperando la típica reacción molesta que solían mostrar todos los que se intentaban iniciar una charla con él, pero… Nada. El chico no se había ido. Tampoco había escuchado un mal comentario de su parte como siempre solía suceder. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aqui?...

Esto no era para nada una situación normal, por alguna razón las personas no apreciaban sus comentarios brillantes acerca de lo predecibles eran sus acciones.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Sherlock preguntó con verdadera intriga y tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo mientras buscaba signos de molestia en el rostro del rubio.

-Yo… uh… Lo siento, en realidad, sí. Estás muy en lo cierto…- .

-Por supuesto que estoy en lo cierto-interrumpió nuevamente posando su mirada penetrante en los azulados ojos del rubio-, la expresión inconfundible de duda en tu rostro además de la forma en la que movías tu mano derecha como indicador de un poco de nerviosismo pero más que nada el hecho de que me mirabas de una forma pobremente discreta preguntándote a ti mismo como podrías iniciar una conversación normal con un extraño al que decidiste hablarle por compasión en la sala de un hospital.

-Wow…- Murmuró John por lo bajo. Sherlock puso una ligera expresión de miedo que para otras personas pasaría como desapercibida pero esta vez no fue así. John lo notó. Y Sherlock se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡Eso asombroso! Pero… ¿Como rayos lo haces?- Dijo John con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-¿Qué?- El no recuerda una sola vez en la que alguien se haya referido a sus capacidades deductivas como algo positivo. El hecho de tener al otro niño frente a el sonriendo abiertamente e increíblemente interesado le desconcertaba en una manera preocupante, si le permiten decirlo.

-¡Sí!, ¿como es que supiste todo eso? ¿eres un lector de mentes con súper poderes o algo así?- Preguntó entusiasta el rubio.

Sherlock rió y simplemente le contestó-Se le dice telepatía. Y no, no "leo mentes con super poderes". Todo lo que hice fue deducirlo a través de la observación y solo me tomó tres segundos, no es la gran cosa.-

John tomó asiento junto al chico de cabello rizado y comenzó a balancear sus pequeñas y cortas piernas mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¡Bueno entonces eres brillante!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?- Sherlock lo observó intentando encontrar un atisbo de mentira en la voz del rubio pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada.

-¡Claro!, estoy bastante seguro de que en tu casa y tus amigos te lo dicen mucho-La sonrisa de John era probablemente una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había visto en toda su corta vida, y en realidad ni si quiera estaba exagerando.

El pelinegro rió en verdad por segunda vez en el día ante la declaración del otro niño y eso no era normal para nada, sin contar las veces en que se divertía escondiendo los postres de Mycroft o los comía enfrente de el porque eso era hilarante, pero en este caso le parecía realmente divertido escuchar los comentarios de ese inocente chico. Su vida no era para nada como el otro pensaba que era.

-Bueno, no precisamente... Mas seguido de lo que crees las personas se molestan ó se siente ofendidas cuando hago deducciones acerca de ellos ó sus vidas personales. He recibido un golpe al menos tres veces.

-¿Hablas en serio? Las personas aveces pueden ser muy malas- John simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y si, lo aceptaba, sus deducciones podrían fácilmente ser interpretadas como un insulto si no se prestaba la suficiente atención pero el no estaba seguro de que fuese necesario requerir de la fuerza bruta.

La voz de John a los oídos de Sherlock había sonado un poco molesta y muy honesta.- Prefiero llamarlos idiotas- Dijo el pelinegro sin lucir afectado por ello pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

John sonrió tambien al ver la expresión tranquila del otro- Hey, ¿quieres una paleta?- ofreció John.

Sherlock por supuesto ya había notado al chico sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón dos patelitas de sabores- No gracias, no tengo permitido comer dulces- Dijo con una ligera mueca que John alcanzó a divisar.

John nuevamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¡¿Qué eres?!- Dijo bromeando y haciendo una pose dramática. De pronto notó que el otro niño se había puesto tenso y supuso que se había ofendido con su comentario.

Bueno- empezó John ofreciéndole las paletas para que escogiera- tienes aun más razones para comer una, no pasa nada no le contaré a tu madre- le prometió el pequeño con una sonrisa que a sherlock le había le había parecido la mas honesta que le habían dedicado y que sin duda se había convertido en una de sus favoritas, instándole a tomar una de las paletitas de una vez y sin protestar de nuevo.

El doctor me las regalo antes de salir del consultorio- dijo intentando rasgar el pequeño plástico con los dientes- Tomé una de más para mi hermana, estoy casi seguro de que me hubiera quitado la mía en casa así que estoy bastante seguro de que tú te la mereces más- El rubio se encogió de hombros. Ambos rompieron el pequeño plástico y saborearon la paleta.

-Harry.- Volvió a hablar John.

Sherlock giró el rostro hacia el otro en confusión saliendo de su nube de pensamientos y sacó la paleta de su boca-¿Perdón?- preguntó

–Mi hermana. Su nombre es Harry- John añadió sacando la paleta de su boca.

Sherlock lo interrumpió-Obviamente-

John simplemente siguió hablando- ella es aveces mala conmigo, por eso me roba mis dulces cada que mamá no se da cuenta…-

-Deberías agradecerle- John lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y el pelinegro rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que tenía que ser más detallado- Te está evitando una caries futura, sabes. Eso me hace pensar en lo poético que es que los doctores regalen caramelos como recompensa. Bastante contraproducente de hecho, si es contra lo que siempre están tratando de evitar que los niños consuman.  
John rió abiertamente, _Sherlock si que era raro_ Pensó- Probablemente seas el niño más interesante y brillante con el que me he topado si te soy sincero-

Sherlock no sabía cómo responder a eso así que se limitó a sonreírle y mirar hacia otro lado mientras disfrutaba el gusto a cerezas en su boca.

-¿Entonces, tienes hermanos?- Preguntó John cambiando de tema ante el extraño silencio que se había asentado entre ellos.

-Si-Dijo haciendo una mueca como si hubiera comido limón- se llama Mycroft y puedo asegurarte que el mucho más molesto que la tuya, algunas veces el…- La voz de una mujer lo interrumpió llamando la atención de ambos de inmediato.

John, cariño, ya tengo las medicinas. Y tardé mucho más de lo que tenía estimado así que debemos irnos. Despídete de tu nuevo amigo- Le dijo la mujer al rubio

_Amigo. _Sherlock repitió en su mente.

John bajó de un saltito de la silla y agitó su mano en despedida mientras le decía adiós con una de sus más brillantes sonrisas. Una de sus favoritas.

Después de devolverle el gesto y verlo marcharse por la puerta principal, dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia donde estaba su madre esperando a que saliera para irse pronto de allí, pero aún con esa palabra en su mente, y con la enorme urgencia de llegar a casa para resolver una duda.

-Sherlock, hermano, veo que necesitas de mi ayuda-dijo Mycroft sin siquiera voltearse para ver a la mata de rizos negros asomarse por el marco de la puerta y luego entraba a la habitación.

-Bueno eso es bastante obvio, no vendría a verte si no fuera por algo importante, supuse que tal vez tú podrías tener algún conocimiento de estas cosas sin importancia-Dijo mordazmente el menor de los Holmes con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mycroft simplemente puso expresión de molestia y le hizo una seña para indicarle que era libre de hacer la pregunta tan importante que tenía que hacerle y siguiendo con sus actividades.

-Bueno ya sabes que yo no estoy muy familiarizado con el tema de los sentimientos y el ser sociable y al ver que no tenía a quien más recurrir en esta casa decidí preguntarte a ti, ¿qué es un amigo, Mycroft?- El mayor de los Holmes levantó el rostro de inmediato, y bastante intrigado por la respuesta de su hermano.

-Bueno, no me esperaba esa clase de pregunta- Respondió con sinceridad observando detalladamente a su hermano- ¿Que causó esa duda en ti, hermanito?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa e intentando deducir lo que sucedía.

-Solo curiosidad, aunque la causa no te incumbe, hermano. Limítate a contestar por favor- Dijo el menor expresando una mueca de fastidio, y con un tono de exasperación en su voz. Sabía que había sido algo importante como para que la duda hubiese sido tan grande como para acudir al él.

-Al menos esta vez dijiste por favor- Dijo el otro paseándose por la habitación. Sherlock nunca fue un fanático de los modales y eso daba pié a su idea de que fuese algo verdaderamente importante lo que le escondía su hermano, fuera verdad.

Ante la falta de respuesta El mayor aclaró su garganta- Acepto que no tengo mucha más información de la que tú tienes sobre relaciones humanas- Comenzó girándose hacia el-Basado en la opinión popular de las personas_ regulares_; Es cuando una persona te agrada y compartes cosas en común con ella, se divierten juntos. Me refiero a que ríen y bromean de incluso cosas sin mucho sentido y sin importancia- Mycroft observó la reacción de su hermano, como si estuviera dándose cuenta de algo importante y con una apenas perceptible sonrisa-Y lo más importante esque siempre están juntos, en todo momento. ¿Ahora me dirás el porqué de tu bastante inusual pregunta?

Sherlock regresó su mirada de vuelta hacia su hermano después de analizar toda la información recolectada y haberla guardado en un lugar especial de su palacio mental-No hay una razón importante- dijo y simplemente dio media vuelta- Te dije que solo era curiosidad y por favor abandona la idea de meterte en este asunto. No es de tu incumbencia- Dijo el menor con severidad mientras salía de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

Mientras abría la cerradura del despacho de su padre al que obviamente no tenía permitido entrar, pensaba en la información proporcionada por su hermano y admitía que aunque su conocimiento acerca de las relaciones humana fuera casi nulo, lo que Mycroft le había dicho había sido casi suficiente para entender bien el significado de la amistad.

Con pasos sigilosos entró y trepó por la enorme silla para sentarse frente al ordenador, le bastó solo unos segundos averiguar la contraseña, está de más decir que hacia esto con frecuencia. Al pequeño pelinegro le gustaba usar el ordenador de su padre para buscar crímenes y casos misteriosos y por consecuente esa era la razón por la que no le dejaban entrar ahí, Mycroft tenía la mala costumbre de acusarlo con sus padres cada que podía y arruinando miles de veces sus planes y tener que dejar casos a la mitad de investigación y sin resolver.

Abrió una página en el navegador e inició su búsqueda, todo lo que necesitaba eran unos cuantos códigos y contraseñas. Ahora que sabía lo que la palabra 'amistad' significaba y que su nuevo amigo estaba probablemente muy lejos de él, estaba decidido a encontrarlo de nuevo, de entre tantos millones de personas en el mundo y nada ni nadie iba a separar a John de él. 


End file.
